


Milky Way

by missmallorymarie



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: ...porn logic?, Bad Decisions, F/M, Impulsive Behavior, Porn Logic, Reader Insert, Self Insert, but like have you HEARD his voice, elf fucking, entirely self-indulgent of me to write this, going through the mirror to fuck the sparkly elf man, interdimensional magic crap, the deeper the voice the deeper you can go inside me, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmallorymarie/pseuds/missmallorymarie
Summary: Whilst sneaking about where you shouldn't, you discovered the mirror from Viren's study down in an empty dungeon chamber.As captivating as such a relic as the mirror was, it was nowhere near as captivating as that which you saw in the glass.





	Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was a little later than I thought I'd be in getting this up. idk how Tumblr's changes are going to fuck with the way I post shit there so I'm relearning the ropes, so to speak. Anyway, I'm salty there was no Runaan this season but at least the creators heard our plea for more sexy elves. Aaravos can raw me. As president of the Elf Fuckers Club, I'm officially calling the next meeting in session. Here.
> 
> One last quick reminder that if you wanna see the dong I was using for reference, I suggest looking at the Kona on Bad Dragon's website. 
> 
> Big thanks to my saving grace, my most wonderful and trusted beta reader @biolotea/@voltronshorts <3

The chill of the glass stole the warmth from your palm you pressed flat against the mirror. You’d seen it dozens of times before, resting against the wall of Lord Viren’s study. It was just an ordinary mirror, or such was the speculation. It never did anything other than reflect, as any normal mirror should. Although it had been one of the alleged treasures of the dragon king himself, no amount of tinkering or tampering could yield any spectacular results from it. Of what had compelled you to make your way into the dungeon, you could not be certain. But here you stood, alone in a cell once occupied by King Harrow’s murderer, accompanied only by this relic, now showing you a glimpse into a faraway place.

It was a library of some sort, as far as you could tell. There was a desk with an open scroll sitting unattended, a lively fire burning in the fireplace, and morning light filled the room through an ornate window. Curiously, you allowed your fingers to wander, tracing the mirror’s frame, studying each of the runes. You wondered what it had taken to finally make the mirror do anything, and what exactly it was capable of. Aside from the flickering of the flames, you noticed movement – a shadow in the doorway. You gasped as the figure entered the library, stepping back into the shadows of the chamber, erring on the side of caution as you kept your gaze fixed on how you assumed to be the bookkeeper.

You could not be certain of how long you stood there in the darkness, spying on this individual. He was hypnotic, something intense in his eyes, something mysterious about the way he paced about. It had to have been getting late. You yawned, stretching your neck from side to side. It was then that the figure inside the mirror looked up, presumably in your direction. As he approached, a spark within you urged you out of your hiding place, stepping closer to the mirror. Surely he could not see you.

…Could he?

You furrowed your brow, leaning closer to the glass. You could see his face up close now – his complexion twinkled with the radiance of a thousand stars, shifting as he turned in the low candlelight, his high cheekbones and sharp chin, and lips that looked oddly inviting. You swallowed. He adjusted his robes, as though all he could see was his own reflection. For a split second, you did not know if what you felt was a wave of relief or disappointment.

You brought your fingers up to the glass once again, tracing the outline of his features as he stood there. All seemed as normal as possible – that was, until you saw his smirk. There was no mistaking it. He locked eyes with you, raising a hand to meet yours. Your heart pounded, and your face burned as he studied you just as intently as you’d looked at him. This had to have been a dream, or so you told yourself. You tried swaying left just so, and he tilted his head, smirk softening to a smile. You could practically feel his fingertips on your jawline, a shiver running down your spine as his fingers rested under your chin, beckoning you to tilt your head. And to your surprise, you complied.

Ever so slightly, he licked his lip and withdrew his hand.

“Don’t go,” you said, unsure whether or not he could hear you. Perhaps he read your lips or your needy expression. Either way, it seemed that your message had carried through.

He withdrew his hood, revealing elegant horns atop his head and  flowing silvery locks that came cascading over his shoulder. He tapped the end of his ear and gestured to the tray behind you and to the right, the lone item sitting on it a glass bottle, trapping a tiny prisoner inside with a cork.

You picked up the bottle, holding it out in his direction as if to ask “ _This?_ ”

He nodded and you stepped closer, uncorking the bottle and freeing the creature within. You did not know why you trusted this elf, but it was too late to stop. You wanted to see how this played out. The critter scurried up your arm, then your shoulder, and then eliciting a shudder as it crawled up the back of your neck and settled on the top of your ear. It wasn’t doing anything in particular – it just sat there.

You swallowed before opening your mouth again.

“What is this?” you asked.

He smiled.

“A way for me to hear you. And for you to hear me,” his voice rumbled in your ear, his words matching in perfect synchronization with the movement of his lips in the mirror.

You looked to him in shock, raising your hand to your ear where the bug rested. Was he communicating through it?

“Though it was initially meant for another. Curious that you also are able to use it,” he mused. “Unexpected, but most favorable indeed.”

So many questions reeled through your mind, but the first to make it out of your mouth was,

“Who are you?”

He raised his hand over his heart and gave you a bow. “I am little more than a friend and a servant.”

“No, I mean, who – What shall I call you?”

“You’re asking my name,” he purred.

You nodded.

The elf chuckled. “It would be of no meaning to you. Why should you care to know who I am, when you should be more concerned with what it is that I can do for you?”

His words, like a spell, made your knees weak and your cheeks flush.

“What you can do – ?”

“Tell me what you want, dear. What you need. What you long for,” he said, fingers tracing the image of you again.

You sighed, entranced as you watched his delicate movements. You found yourself mere centimeters from the mirror, practically pressing against him as though he were right here with you.

“What I need…” you hummed. “What I need – well, half of it – is to know the name I should call out for, uh, upon fulfillment of the other half.”

“Mm, that is certainly as good an excuse as  any. My name is Aaravos.”

“Aaravos,” you repeated, almost reverently.

“Lovely. Now – “ he said, looking you up and down as if you were a meal to be devoured, “– tell me what this ‘other half’ of what you desire might be.”

Something in his tone told you he as already fully aware of your attraction to and growing arousal for him, and that he would more than willingly fulfill your wish if you complied.

“ _You_ are what I desire. I ache for your touch, to feel your lips on mine, your hands roaming as they so please, our bare bodies flush against one another,” you trailed, in futile attempt to mimic his seductive tone. “ _That_ is what I long for.”

“Excellent,” he chuckled, pulling away to reach for a dagger. “Follow my lead, and you shall have what you crave.”

You saw one of Lord Viren’s swords in the corner of the small chamber, and raised it to your palm to match Aaravos’s gesture. As he sliced into his palm, so did you. When he placed his hand against the glass, you followed suit, finding that you no longer felt the cool glass separating you two. Rather, you were free to intertwine your fingers with his. You stepped as he tugged you forward, casting the communication caterpillar aside before stumbling through the portal and into his arms.

You hadn’t known such magic was even possible. It was a lot to take in in a matter of seconds. You first looked back over your shoulder, seeing through the mirror into the dungeon cell in which you’d just been. Then you scanned the library, the scene no longer distorted by the looking glass. And finally, your gaze fell on your hands pressed against the chest of he who had pulled you through to this unfamiliar world – Aaravos.

He looked at you with a fondness when finally your eyes locked with his. Up close and personal, he was even more breathtaking. To look upon him was to look upon the night sky – dark, yet full of countless glistening lights, enigmatic, but serene and calming to get lost in. Somewhere in the midst of your trance, he had cupped your cheek, stroking gingerly with his thumb as his other arm snaked around your back.

“Well then, pet,” he purred. “If you’ve taken it all in, I believe I have a wish to grant.”

You’d barely nodded in response before he’d tilted your chin and leaned in to steal a kiss from you. You inhaled sharply as he crashed his lips against yours with all the force and rhythm of a tide washing over the seashore. He smiled amusedly into the kiss as so quickly, so easily acquiesced to him. You found yourself needily running your hands down his torso, digging your fingers into the exposed portion of his chest and earning a groan from him into your mouth. You continued to explore the planes of his body as he deepened the kiss. His physique was not overly toned, but you could still feel muscle definition whilst you ran your hands up and down his abdomen, then caressing his biceps, and then sneaking your way up to his shoulders. You tinkered with the clasp of his cloak, undoing it and sending the billowing garment to a heap on the floor. You could not say for certain, but you swore you saw the mark on his chest begin to glow more brightly.

His fingers carded through your locks, grasping and tugging ever slightly at your roots. His lips worked more greedily, hungrily, and his tongue intertwined with yours. You were putty in his hands. Somewhere between breaths and longing touches, he’d begun to walk you toward the desk, never once tearing his attention away from you. You hadn’t even noticed until the edge of the chair bumped the back of your legs. Aaravos tore away from your locking lips and tilted your head to the side. He first delicately licked at the base of your neck and pecked a kiss there, but that was all the tenderness you were in for. He sank his teeth into your skin and you squirmed, whimpering as he bit harder, hellbent on leaving his mark on you. Tantalizing and slowly, he trailed his way up to your earlobe, breath hot against your neck. You squeezed your thighs together, longing for more of him still. There was no hiding this fact from him, you realized as he teased you with a moan as he caught your lobe between his teeth. Pressing forward, he wedged a leg between yours, closing any distance that remained between your bodies and rolling his hips against you. You sighed as you held onto him, much to his amusement. It was he who had the upper hand, and in a single step forward, you fell into the chair behind you, surprise evident upon your face.

“In solitude I’ve watched this place for millennia. Never hearing a voice beside my own, never knowing the touch of another,” he said as he placed his hands on the armrests and towered over you, trapping you in. For a moment he simply looked at you, studying the minutiae of your face – the confusion, wonder, and lust in your gaze, every shape and curve of your features. His fingers grazed over your hand, tracing over your knuckles before taking your hand in his, raising it to his lips for a kiss before dropping to his knees. “Verily, I still am uncertain of what this place is. But –“ he punctuated by placing his hands on your knees, gently encouraging them apart, “– how delightful it is to finally have a guest.”

You braced yourself as he hiked up your skirt and spread your legs, hooking your knees over either of the armrests. You could not explain why you trusted him so, letting him take such control of you in such short time. But alas, your trust in him was rewarded with gentle but needy caresses. His hands crept up your legs, calf to thigh, savoring the feeling of your soft skin beneath his fingertips until he inched higher and higher, closer to the apex of your thighs.

Through your undergarments he palmed at you, marveling at your warmth and wetness. You whined at the friction as his fingers grazed over your clit. Part of you wondered just how familiar with human anatomy an elf who’d lived in isolation so long could really be, or if he’d merely found it by chance and caught on. Either way, with a devilish look in his eye, he rubbed at your clit again, more deliberately and applying pressure. He continued on, and you attempted to stifle any sound that might escape your lips.

He stopped briefly, fingers curling under the waistband of your undergarments, tugging them down your legs. As you assumed position before him again, this time putting your arm across your mouth, he dragged his fingers along your folds, all the while leaving bite after bite on your thighs. When he’d thoroughly coated himself in your slick, he took the liberty of spreading you open and dipping inside. Though it had not been millennia since you’d last had this sort of contact with another, it certainly had felt like it, and your body welcomed him with ease.

He was watching you intently. You could feel the heat of his stare as it bore into you, but you could not bring yourself to lock eyes with him. So you continued as you were, muffling your moans as he slipped a second and third finger into you and began to stretch your walls. Clearly he did, in fact, know what he was doing. He stopped working his fingers inside your pussy, and released the love bite he’d just left on your thigh with a smack of his lips. You whined in protest.

“Did I not make myself clear?” he scolded, demanding your eyes on him. He reached up, pulling your arm away from your flushed face. “Did not I say how long I’ve yearned to hear a voice other than my own? Let me hear you. Hold nothing back. After all,” he said, that devilish smile returning, “you requested knowledge of my name. Something about wishing to cry it out to the heavens?”

Your cheeks burned and you stammered. That was, until he resumed pumping his fingers in and out of you, this time much quicker. You bit your lip as you mewled, and he rewarded you by curling his fingers, striking at the root of your pleasure.

“That’s it, pet, let yourself be unrestrained.”

He leaned in closer, and you could feel his warm breath against you. Desperately, you reached for him, grasping onto one of his horns and urging him forward. With a low, rumbling moan, he complied and sealed his lips around your clit. And for the first time, you let out a proper moan in response. This spurred him on, and he kept working until your thighs began to tremble, tipping him off to your approaching orgasm. He helped himself to one final lap at your wetness, savoring your flavor before withdrawing. Breathless and through half-lidded eyes, you watched as he rose to his feet, shedding the remainder of his clothing. You followed suit, loosening the front of your gown and sliding the linen off your shoulders. You cast the flowy garments aside, standing to meet him.

There you stood, bare before one another, taking but a moment to admire one another’s bodies from a distance before wandering hands soon found their way back to each other’s skin. You noted that yes, in fact, his chest marking was now very much aglow, and the constellations on his body danced and swirled in a lively manner. His cock was unlike that of any human you’d seen before – smooth in texture, and a wide base coming to a finely pointed tip. It seemed longer than what you’d encountered before, but his size did not intimidate, but rather intrigued you. You found yourself eager to find out just how it would fill you.

As Aaravos pulled you into his embrace, you could feel his arousal against your stomach. He pulled you in for another deep kiss, the taste of yourself still prominent on his lips, and you trailed a hand down his body, taking hold of his cock. He responded with a low groan, one that no doubt came from deep within him. He pressed his forehead against yours, watching as you began to stroke him and helping himself to cupping your breast, massaging, kneading it thoroughly before plucking at your nipple. His dick twitched under your touch as you tried your best in using one hand on him, but although you couple properly wrap your hand around him near the tapered end, it took both hands to fully wrap around his base.

You took care to explore every inch of each other’s bodies, until neither of you could stand it anymore. You were panting, legs still weak from almost tipping over the edge earlier, and feeling the ache of an emptiness you so yearned for him to fill.

“On the desk,” he ordered, and you backed up toward it, perching yourself on the edge and opening your legs for him. “No, not like that,” he tutted. “Like – _this_.” And in an instant, he’d spun you around and bent you over the desk, your nipples puckering and a shiver running down your spine at the cold sensation of the marble against your gooseflesh skin. He nudged your feet apart with his as he positioned himself behind you, his warm hands roaming your back and down to cup your ass cheeks a welcome and stark contrast to that of the table. He gave each cheek a squeeze and grabbed onto your hips as he lined his cock up to your entrance.

As he pushed into you, you inhaled sharply. It was easy to take the first couple inches, but you really felt the stretch as his cock sank into you deeper. You curled your fingers around the edge of the desk, gripping as you adjusted to the feeling of him fully seated inside you. You could only imagine the difficulty you’d have had if he’d not given such attention to preparation.

His deft fingers were in your hair yet again, brushing it to the side as he planted kisses on the back of your neck and shoulders. When you were ready, you nodded and, taking the signal, he pulled back and thrust into you gently again. He repeated this motion with gradually increasing force and speed, working up to a steady pace. He gave you little opportunity to catch your breath as he fucked you deeper and harder. Soon enough, the marble surface no longer felt ice cold against you as you began to heat up. He brought a hand around beneath you, groping at your breast and leaning over you more that you might feel the warmth of his body against your back. Between gasps, you managed out fragments of his name.

“What was that? I’m afraid I can’t – hear you – dear,” he teased with a nip of your earlobe.

“ _Aaravos_ ,” you called out, begging for him, for all he could give.

“That’s more like it.” He grinned as he bit into the top of your shoulder, eliciting another cry from you. His hand that rested upon your hip circled around you and he once again paid attention to you right where you needed it the most. He rubbed your swollen, aching clit in circular motions at first, but when you moaned for him to give you more, he fucked you with reckless abandon and rubbed at you furiously.

You were first to be tipped over the edge, and for a brief moment of coherence, you were grateful to have the desk supporting you as your legs began to tremble. It tore through you in tidal waves, crashing over you again and again, and the only thought that filled your mind was him.

He came as well whilst you rode out your orgasm, joining you as your bodies danced in the euphoric vortex of white-hot inferno. The only sounds he made were what you could assume were curses, barked in a language with which you were unfamiliar, as his cock pulsed and he spilled his seed inside you.

The both of you took a moment to catch your breath. His weight nearly trapped you in position on the desk as your chests heaved. With a sigh, he stood properly and unsheathed himself from your cunt. You shuddered at the sensation and felt his seed trickling down your thigh as you propped yourself up. You watched as Aaravos shamelessly strutted across the room to a medium-sized basin of water. There he cleansed his hands and dipped a towel, bringing it back to you along with his discarded cloak. He guided you back to the chair, wrapping the cape around your shoulders and proceeding to clean you up. You twitched at his feathery touch, completely unbidden, and he simpered up at you through half-lidded eyes.

Although lightweight, the garment was surprisingly warm and inviting. It smelled fresh, yes, but also had a faint musk to it. You pulled it snug around yourself as he finished and made himself decent before returning to you, his fingertips grazing your jawline as he looked at you with adoration.

“You didn’t need to do all this,” you said, avoiding his tender gaze.

He stroked your cheek and smiled softly. “Of course I do. It is the least I can do to make you feel welcome here.”

You cupped your hand over his, nuzzling into his palm before pulling away to gather your clothing. “That is quite sweet, but I really must be going back to the palace soon. They’ll be looking for me.”

“You misunderstand. There is no ‘going back’. Not yet, at least.”

You stared at him blankly.

“What do you mean?  Can’t I just go back the way I came in?”

“Were it only that simple, dear. No, I’m afraid that only works with someone on the other side,” he said. “Truly, I do not understand the nature of this place fully, but with each day that passes, I grow that much closer to finding a way to break through the barrier and back into our realm.”

“You’re telling me I’m…stuck here?”

“I’m afraid so.” His outward solace did not belie the hint of eagerness that hid just underneath.

It was a lot to absorb at once. No going back? Not yet, anyway. You supposed it was your fault for having chosen this path in the first place, for acting on impulse based on your own sexual desire. But still, you mused, something had compelled you to trust him. If you put your trust in him again, you were sure you wouldn’t regret it.

“Well,” you said, sauntering to him and wrapping your arms around his neck, “It might be nice to have a little vacation. Especially with such delightful company.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you've enjoyed yourselves, come on over to @nebulous-library on Tumblr, or @MalloryAgain on Twitter.


End file.
